Talk:Anguish
Okay so I'm finally getting around to starting my binge-read gawd, so much has got in my way today but you know what? that doesn't matter now, what matters is imma about to have my heart ripped out cause we got more tragedy incoming!!! probably anyway ;-; Fortunately it wasn't six months since I last read but omg its nearly been a full month so rip, don't blame me though I had to recover from the wild trip of last chapter. I mean we had a ghost Shiho complaining about all the musicians dying and that was iconic. Doubt it'll be topped as best scene but let's find out. :O OMG LMAO "ufsw is dead" fitz pls I didn't need this depressing statement when I'm about to read a chapter. ;-; As always Ken is completely relatable in not wanting to get out of bed. Oh god, this chapter really gonna say what could go wrong early on? shit about to be fucked up ;-; Oh shit I completely forgot about what Tomori tried to do oh gawd lmao my gurl wat u doing. Omg iconic Yuka reminding me of why I love her, u better give her that pool she really wants it. Dammmn, Nakata my gurl rejecting Ken, she don't need no man!!! LMAO THERE IS A POOL, call MonoMech evil as much as u want but ur boi at least gives u a good school to be trapped in! Damn Ken get ur priorities straight, why u walking around with bed hair??? Oh nu, I hope that isn't a hint to the ending, lost footage films are scary af. x.x Obi-Wan and Sasada sitting in a classroom, k-i-s-s-i-n-g OMG a machine guns bois, someone about to be shot up damn, either that or MonoMech really doesn't want people messing with the pool. Oh never mind its to stop perverts. Welp. Least we got to know that MonoMech loves the internet so much that he says LOL Thats my boi Ken, making sure Tomori has company. D; Lmao when Ken questions their relationship being in danger first over there being one in the first place iconic I love my gay ship and Yuka third wheel. Omg I can't believe I didn't read between the lines and figure out Rai wanted Ken to come either??? I'm disappointed in myself. Nakata is Ken's inspirational hero confirmed, I'm here for this! I love dogs and cats. @.@ can I join the conversation too. Wait wat, im super confused at that ending now omg, this is my first chapter back pls I don't need to die from confusion already but fine. Also rip I feel like things are going to be shaken up this act with the whole talk about a pattern of events and I'm not ready for it. ;-; On lighter news though, this chapter is read and it was pretty great tbh, it reminded me of the important things like the fact Tomori trying to kill Mio lmao and I actually remembered everyone this time without the help of that document I made, can you believe it??? I still love everybody, they're all baes, nothing wrong with any of them in the slightest and deserve the best of the world so don't hurt any of these icons pls, they're all going to escape next chapter right??? :D I can dream. ;-;